Avatar: The Weakest Link
by MomosBrainwashedSlaves
Summary: Narf! We crazy people have putted the cast of Avatar into the gameshow, The Weakest Link. C'est tres funneh.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is the first story that was co-authored by YoungGrasshopper7 and evilfuzzy67 (a.k.a. MomosBrainwashedSlaves) so you have to leave DOUBLE COMMENTS!

Also, we don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender _or the game show _The Weakest_ _Link_.

Doesn't that give you warm fuzzies inside?

-----

_The Weakest Link_

The audience remained quiet in their seats, anticipating the beginning of this show. The room was filled with ominous darkness. Suddenly, the crescent-shaped stage was flooded with futuresque lighting, revealing nine pedestals; behind them stood the unfortunate contestants at the mercy of the host. Listed clockwise, the victims were as follows: Azula, Iroh, the foamy Kyoshian guy, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Aang and Admiral Zhao. After a bout of uncomfortable silence, the back door swung open. In marched a foreboding figure draped in black. She approached the center pedestal and drawled,

"Good evening, contestants."

She stepped into the light, revealing her evil... "vertically challenged"-ness.

Sokka stood there with his mouth agape. "T-t-t-... TOPH?"

"I should've known," Azula blew the bangs off her forehead, "little blind brat..."

Toph narrowed her eyes and sent a pulsing wave through the floor, knocking Azula off the stage and into the audience... full of rabid Zuko fangirls. Screams were heard as Azula's soul left her being as her body was carried out of the building.

"She was the weakest link. Carry on." Toph was unfazed.

Zuko, for once, was completely lost. "What the heck was that?"

"Would _you_ rather be fangirl bait?"

Zuko gulped and quickly regained his composure.

"Now, to begin. You are on the show _The Weakest Link_..."

"Duh." Zhao simpered.

Toph spun around wildly and looked in his general direction. "Well, Monkeyface, you are _supposed_ to be dead, so I suggest you shut your trap this instant or I'll make it a reality!"

Zhao was stunned.

Toph began rather loudly, "NOW we begin. I really hope you all read the rules before you came, because after this little chit-chat, I won't have time to repeat them. Questions?"

A cricket was heard in the back of the audience.

The Earthbender flashed her trademark grin. "We start... _now_."

The two-minute timer started as the host pivoted to face the Dragon of the West. "Iroh!"

He hiccupped. "Yes?"

"The term _Avatar_ comes from the Sanskrit word _Avtara_ which means what?"

Iroh replied calmly, "_Descent_."

"Correct. Kyoshian Guy!"

"BANK!" he screamed automatically.

Toph raised an eyebrow and continued. "What kind of Jing do Earthbenders use?"

He foamed at the mouth in response.

"Ugh... Zuko! What type of swords are favored by the wanted Blue Spirit?"

The Fire Prince gripped the pedestal and clenched his teeth. Through them he uttered, "...I think... uh... Long Dao Broadswords with an intricate Willow Leaf design?"

The snap that was heard after that was the sound of each contestant simultaneously turning their heads to get a good look at Zuko, who, at the moment, was sweating buckets. "What? ...it was a guess..." he stammered.

Toph barked, "Correct!" and moved on, thinking nothing of it. "Katara! Who do you like more– Aang or Zuko?"

Katara's left eye twitched.

After a few awkward moments, the buzzer sounded. "Time's up!"

The Waterbender breathed a sigh of relief, then folded her hands and tilted her head toward the heavens, mouthing, "Thank you."

Toph groaned. "Oh, and with absolutely no money in the bank. Face it. You are complete failures. The only ones who got anything correct at all were our worthless Fire Nation scum..."

"HEY!" Zhao called out, not thinking of the consequences. He had to be included in anything Fire Nation.

A second later it dawned on him. "Waaaaaiiiit..."

Iroh whimpered and flaunted his chibi eyes. The audience went, "Awwwww..." and Katara walked across the stage and gave him a big snuggly hug. The authors squealed.

"BACK TO YOUR PLACES!" Toph shouted loud enough to cause everyone to jump a foot in the air. Especially Aang, who hit the ceiling. Literally.

"Now it's time for _you_ to decide..." The host waved a hand over her victims. "Who is... _the weakest_ _link?_"

Quickly, the contestants grabbed their pens and hunched over their screens. "NO PEEKING!" the Kyoshian guy shrieked and scribbled something down, covering his answer with his free hand. His eyes darted about suspiciously.

The voice-over monologued, _"Iroh and Zuko appear to be the strongest links in this first round, whereas the foamy Kyoshian_ _guy and Katara both failed to answer their questions... but we will see whom the contestants decide... who IS... the weakest link?"_

-----

A/N

Aaaaand... the weakest link shall be revealed in the next chapter. We will attempt to upload more chapters, but we live about 20 minutes away from each other, so that might prove difficult. We put a lot of time and effort into this story, so you'd better review or we'll be sad and we'll come and find you.

Grasshopper: My brother has a machete.

Strange things happen at 10:00 at night.

Alsooooo... A CHALLENGE! We challenge any deviantART member to draw a chibi Iroh as mentioned in this story. Whoever answers our challenge will receive a plate of snickerdoodles and have their work posted on our site (we just need the URL). This will (hopefully) bring more people to your deviantART account.

Everybody likes comments. Including us. -hint hint- -nudge nudge- -shove shove- -stare awkwardly-

Until next time...

-evil out

Let this be a lesson to you... young grasshopper. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Grasshopper's A/N: Hey! Sorry we haven't updated in a while… Evil was abducted by aliens for the third time this year. She doesn't have much of a brain left, so please forgive her because she isn't as bright as she thinks.

Evil: HEY!

Thanks to all our stalkers… I mean _reviewers_… for taking time to actually read this insane piece of so-called "literature". Anywho, enjoy the second chapter of "Avatar: The Weakest Link"!

Disclaimer: Nobody owns Avatar anymore. What has this world come to…?

However, my notecard-puppet Taco Ivan has a shoe-in for _The Weakest_ _Link_.

For your information, not that you'd want to know anyway, but as we were trying to save this as "A: TLA Weakest Link ch. 2" on my computer, it said that we needed a disk in order to save it. After inserting the name over and over, we finally gave up and banged on the keyboard, so the document box read "lalalaihofuhfs".

And it saved.

So you are now reading "Lalalaihofuhfs" until we figure out how to rename these things. Enjoy.

----------

_Avatar: The Weakest Link_

_Chapter Two_

The contestants finished writing down their answers.

Toph grinned and clenched her fist, cracking her knuckles. "Time's up."

Iroh tapped the button on his podium, and a name appeared on the screen below it. "Kyoshian guy."

The foamy Kyoshian guy hesitated, then warily poked the button, and pulled back quickly with a girlish, "Eeep!"

His answer read, "Lalalaihofuhfs."

The camera panned to Zuko. "Kyoshian guy."

Up next was Katara. "Kyoshian guy."

Sokka followed suit. "Kyoshian guy."

All eyes were fixed on Aang, who sheepishly smiled. His screen was blank. "We-e-e-ell, I don't know. I don't want to get anybody out… that would be mean… and Avatars are supposed to give everyone an equal chance… right? …anyone?..."

Toph calmly made her way down the steps and strolled over to the Airbender.

"Aang, I have five good reasons why you should put an answer down…"

One by one she coiled her fingers into a fist. "One… two… three… four… _five_." She threateningly held her fist to his nose.

He stuttered, "Y-y-you're right, those _are_ g-good reasons…" Aang backed away slowly and hurriedly scribbled something down. His screen revealed, "Kyoshian guy." He flinched.

"Thank you." Toph grinned victoriously and strode back up to her podium.

Only Zhao remained. He huffed, "_Finally_," and pounded his button to reveal his answer.

"Zuko."

"WHAT THE F-"

Iroh promptly covered his nephew's mouth. "Zuko! What did we just talk about the other day?" he scolded.

"Luhmremuh." Zuko mumbled through his uncle's hand.

"Oh, my mistake." Iroh quickly withdrew his hand.

"_Language_." Zuko reluctantly answered.

Iroh beamed. "Good."

"Okay, you can send him to his room later," Toph flitted her hand. "The results are as follows…"

Zhao ducked and crossed his fingers.

"Five votes for the rabid Kyoshian guy. One for Zuko. One for…"

The host arched an eyebrow and continued,

"…_Lalalaihofuhfs_."

Toph spun on her heel to face Sokka. "Sokka, why did you vote for the Kyoshian guy?"

"Well, I thought he was the least likely to contribute anything to the bank, since all he does is foam at the mouth. And he's just plain creepy."

"Zuko, why did you vote for the Kyoshian guy?"

"Because he's a pain in the a-"

Iroh shrieked. "ZUKO! What did I just say?"

"Sorry, Uncle." came Zuko's reply.

Toph faced Zhao and glared. "Now, Zhao…"

Sokka muffled a giggle and chanted under his breath, "_Now, Zhao_…_ now, Zhao_…_ now,_ _Zhao_…"

"Why did you vote for Zuko?"

"_Now, Zhao_…_ now, Zhao_…_ now,_ _Zhao_…"

"I mean, he's the only one who really answered his question besides Iroh…"

"_Now, Zhao_…_ now, Zhao_…_ now,_ _Zhao_…"

"SHUT IT!" Zhao screeched; the big blue vein on his forehead appearing as Sokka hid under his podium and, assuming a fetal position, whispered, "_Now, Zhao_…_ now, Zhao_…_ now,_ _Zhao_…"

Zhao smirked and remarked, "…because I hate him and his bloodline in general. Except the Fire Lord, because I'd rather not have him smite me."

Ozai's outline emerged from the back of the audience. "TELL IT LIKE IT IS, MINI-ME!"

Katara groaned. "Oh, get an afterlife, Zhao! And you know, Lord Happy Flame, there are other things on TV besides old Austin Powers movies."

"Oooh, that reminds me!" Ozai sprinted home to check if his Tivo was recording _The Spy_ _Who Shagged Me_.

Toph tsk-tsked and shook her head at the pathetic excuses for contestants. "Are we finished?"

Everyone bobbed their heads in unison. "Yes," they moaned zombie-like.

"Uh, Kyoshian guy, you are the weakest link. Goodbye."

"NO!" the loser banged his fist on the podium, and then recoiled in pain. "OW!"

The ominous music started back up, and the Kyoshian guy was sedated and his limp form was dragged up the stairs and off the stage.

-

After he was revived…

"RAHHH! GRAH! MEEFOHHBAAAH! GAH FAH FAH! GURRRR…."

_Translation:_

"I can't believe they did this to me! I had great potential! They just didn't understand my talents. But my mom says that I'm special on the inside, so that's all that matters. AND…"

----------

A/N: Hello peoples! This is Evil here. We don't own Austin Powers, but after Ozai controls the world, he will.

So thanks for reading, and please, review!

-or else-

-that was a threat-

-get used to it-

Doesn't that give you warm fuzzies inside? Evil out.

Let this be a lesson to you…young grasshopper. :)


End file.
